SkpFan's Random Dares
by sonickirbypokemonfan
Summary: Join us for a plethora of randomness as we discover pure joy as your favorite characters get tort ... I mean Dared . Come and ask truths or dare characters . Rules inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal

Yeah , sorry I couldn't resist

( Stage lights turn on revealing three characters )

Me : Hello there everyone , tonight one of these three big eating video game characters will have a truth or dare , Yoshi , Pac man or Kirby , The winner is Kirby .

Kirby : Alright I won ,take that Yoshi and go home Pac man.

( at Pacman 's home )

Pac man : Honey I lost , wahhh .

( cries in Ms Pacman's arms . )

Pac man jr : what's his problem ?

Me : welcome everyone to my truth or dare , you see I decided to do a truth or dare because I wanted to do something humorous before Zero's Nightmare .

Kirby : also he has severe Writer's Block .

Me : yeah right , anyways , Im going to let you characters browse fanfiction to have a feel of this truth or dare , so see you in a hour .

French Narrator from Spongebob : One Hour Later .

Me : Alright so how did it go .

Blade : Why am I a girl ?

Meta Knight : Why do I have so many fangirls ?

Nightmare : can we ban twerking ?

Tokori : Why do people hate me ?

Me : just cause , just cause , no and cause Your Tokori .

Marx : Please don't make us kiss .

Magolor : Yes Mr author , Please don't .

Me : can't promise , but now to pick co hosts , Gooey , Grand Doomer and White Kirby , you're my cohosts .

Gooey : Yay Jelly !

Grand Doomer : I'm so happy .

White Kirby : Really me , out of all the colors ?

Keeby : At least I'll get dares .

White Kirby : Yeah , that will torture you.

Keeby : " Whimpers "

Sir Nonsurat and Javelin Knight : " Laughing , because they'll probably be ignored and not dared . "

Me : Well I'll leave you reviewers off to the rest , the only thing I'll regret is the Lack of Nightmare x Zero .

Nightmare and Zero : Isn't that a good thing ?

Me : for me it isn't.

Nightmare and Zero : " float slowly away "

ME : Anyways , the rules are this

No M rated Dares

No Music Dares

No Guests

Be as Random as possible

Me : Anyways im off now , bye .

From SKpfan ( what it's a tradition )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N for catspats31 , I may not agree with you , but I do plan to change the script writing next chapter , ( in fact I rather not do script writing . ) , and I do plan to make my own forum , by the beginning of chapter 5 , for im quite busy .

Me : Welcome back to SkpFans's Random Dares , today we have dares from two authors , and we 'll get to them straight away , first off The Multiverse champion .

Gooey : Kirby you must eat yourself .

Kirby : Um I don't think that's possible .

Gooey : It's possible if you believe .

Kirby : um okay ( swallows himself until he's a mouth . ) , how did I do that ?

Me : No idea ,( Turns Kirby back into his normal self .)

Grand Doomer : King Dedede , you must hit yourself with a rock .

King Dedede : well okay , ( Hits himself lightly with rock . ) , There you go .

Gooey : Let's throw rocks at Dedede !

King Dedede : wait , hold on ( Thousands of Rocks fly at Dedede , knocking him out . ).

Me : Poor Dedede , ( Wakes Dedede up . ) , Next up is LunaTheMoonGaurdian .

White Kirby : Marx you must drink as many cans of Red Bull and Mountain Dew as you can drink . Afterwards bounce off the walls all that you like .

Marx : Um okay , ( Tries to grab cans of Red Bull and Mountain Dew , but realizes he has no hands . ) , Hey Magolor buddy , you mind if you can feed me these drinks .

Magolor : Sure old pal , ( Opens every can , and Pours them down Marx's throat without stopping , until they were all gone . ) , Did that help you ( snickers . ) .

Marx : ( Finally chugs it all down . ) hmm , I feel all right , I mean ( Marx eyes dilate and a smile appears on his face . ) , Hey Magolor , you know I just heard a great song , want to hear it ?

Magolor : Sure . what is it about , Is it about a whale . ( Laughs . ).

Marx : No it's a song about being happy . " Happy , Happy Joy Joy , Happy Joy Joy . "

French Narrator : Two hours later .

( Studio is a mess , and the walls all have cracks on them while , Magolor Is currently hitting his head with a wrench . )

Me : I think we all can agree that Marx should never have Red Bull again .

Marx : But why ? ( Cries . )

Magolor : Do you want a lollipop ? ( Marx nods his head . ) Well here you go . ( Takes out wrench .)

Marx : Oh you . ( Starts running from Magolor , while the two smile . )

Gooey : King Dedede Must Cosplay as Honey Boo Boo for the rest of the chapter .

King Dedede : ( Dramatic Gasp . ) Yes , Honey Boo Boo is My Role Model . ( Runs off and comes back dressed as Honey Boo Boo , Burning Everyone's Eyes . ) Who wants sketty ( A/N Sorry if I'm spelling it wrong , but after seeing that one clip when it came out , I refuse to watch . ) .

Everyone : ( Flees . )

King Dedede : I'm going to go join a beauty pageant now bye .

Me : Good Riddance , Hold on we need him back . ( Transports Dedede back to studio , He's in a very short skirt )

Everyone : ( Goes to scrub their eyes with soap , and get Brain Bleach . )

Grand Doomer : Escargoon and Keeby , Go Kiss and Cuddle on that couch .

Keeby : What Kiss that old man , I would never .

Escargoon : Hey I'm Not that old !

White Kirby : Too Bad Its' a dare ( Hold Camera , snickering . )

Keeby : I'll have my revenge , White Kirby ! ( Kisses Escargoon on the couch and cuddles with him . )

Everyone : ( Heads back to get more Brain Bleach . )

Keeby : I'm scarred for life .

Escargoon : Hopefully that will never happen again . ( Keeby and Escargoon Looks at the audience . )

Gooey : Magolor Go watch every episode of why wuld you put that on the internet ?

Magolor : ( After watching the first episode . ) Um , Is it bad that I've already lost faith in the new gen .

Me : Well I'm offended .

Magolor : So .

Me : True .

Grand Doomer : Meta Knight , you are now Meat Knight for the rest of the chapter .

Meat Knight : Well the chapter is almost over .

Me And that's it for now , remember to send in your dares .

Mace ( My oc . ) : Bye Everyone

From Skpfan


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Kirby is not owned by me but is owned by Nintendo and Hal .

* * *

Me : Welcome back faithful readers , to Skpfan's Random Dares , today we have dares from two authors , let's get to them right away , first off My Imagination12 .

Gooey : Kirby go fly the Lor Starcutter .

Kirby : Um Alright then

( Goes into the Lor Starcutter and Flys it )

Kirby : Wow this is easy

( Crash )

Mcdonald's employee : Welcome to Mcdonalds , may I take your order ?

Kirby : Sure I'll have ten burgers please .

Grand Doomer : Magolor what's your reaction ?

Magolor : My Reaction to what ?

( sees Lor Starcutter stuck in Mcdonalds. )

Magolor : MARX !

Marx : hi .

Magolor : If it wasn't you who was it .

( Kirby comes out of the Lor Starcutter . )

Kirby : Hi Magolor

( Magolor starts forming one of his attacks . )

Kirby : I should run now .

Magolor : Yep . This is for hurting my wife !

( Magolor fires his spheres of doom at Kirby ,causing Kirby to run away . )

Marx : Wait why are you married to your ship?

Magolor : Stop Judging me !

White Kirby : Your Oc can appear in a dare but not as a guest , anyways Dedede , you are to be eaten by Darko the Death Master .

Dedede : Pfft I'm Not Scared . ( sees dark dragon . )

Dedede : AHHHH , help me ! ( Dedede gets eaten . )

Me: ( Revives Dedede . )

Gooey : Dark Matter , Be happy .

Dark Matter :That's Physically impossible .

Marx : Not with this , The Happynator 2000 ( fires it at him ) .

Dark Matter : I feel tingly , like a flower about to bloom , is this Happiness ?

Marx : Want to frolick in the flowers ?

Dark Matter : That would be great .

( Marx and Dark Matter frolick in the flowers . )

Zero : I'm surrounded by idiots !

Me : Alright next up is Destiny Willowleaf . and to answer your question Both,, kind of , as long as it is not a real song , it's fine .

Gooey : Everyone go dance with your crush !

Kirby : ( Dances with Ribbon . )

King Dedede: ( dances with His crown and his money . )

Meta Knight : ( Dances with Garlude . )

Bandanna Dee : ( Dances with No one , and goes into corner of shame . )

Magolor : ( Tries to dance with the Lor Starcutter . )

Marx : ( Dances with Grill . )

Knuckle joe : ( Dances with Sirica . )

Grand Doomer : ( Trys to dance with Drawcia , But has to wait For Dark Nebula and Yin Yarn . )

Zero : I am not dancing with Nightmare !

Nightmare : And I am not dancing with Zero !

Me : Please .

Zero : No !

Zero : ( Dances with Nightmare any way . )

Everyone who is married : ( DANCES with their spouse . )

Everyone else : ( Sits in corner of shame for they can't find anyone or too afraid to admit their crush. )

Grand Doomer : Sirica , Who is your Father ?

Sirica : ( Shrugs )

White Kirby: Knuckle Joe , who's your Mother ?

Gooey : Meta Knight , Tell them .

Meta Knight : Sirica , Your Father Is the Chocolate Loving Fish from Spongebob( Everyone Gasps . ) , Knuckle Joe your Mother is The Sister of Lady like( Everyone Gasps again . ) .

Tiff : Wait we're cousins ?

Meta Knight : Yes .

Grand Doomer : Garlude , do you find it Strange that Destiny Willowleaf pairs you up with Galacta knight ?

Garlude : Yes , Because I like Meta Knight .

White Kirby : No More Dares for you this chapter , Meta Knight ,Galacta Knight , go whack yourself .

Galacta Knight : ( Hits himself with wrench from chapter 2 . )

Gooey : Everyone watch Kirby right Back at ya .

( After watching all 100 episodes of Kirby right back at ya and The 3ds special . )

Kirby : Why can't I speak , I'm not a baby !

King Dedede : I'm Not that evil .

Meta Knight : Is it bad that I laughed when Kirby gets hurt ?

Bandanna dee , Zero , Ribbon , Marx , Magolor , Gooey and Grand Doomer : We should have made a appearance !

Tiff : No one ever listened to me and half the time I was right .

Tuff : I just realized that my Sister is more annoying then I ever thought .

Escargoon : I deserve to be king !

Nightmare : How did I lose to the Star Rod with One hit , I went through Two Phases .

Lololo and Lalala , Sir Arthur , Falspar , Dragato and Nonsurat : We deserve more screentime .

Customer Service : Why Couldn't I live ?

Chef Kawasaki and Tokori : we Deserve a Oscar !

Me : If you're wondering , the Characters that debuted in the games are their Game counterparts , not the Anime Counterparts , although they have the Anime Counterpart's Memories , hope that clears things up .

Grand Doomer : Marx , Hand Sirica this Piece of chocolate , for I'm too scared . ( Marx and Magolor go to hand Sirica the piece of chocolate . )

Marx : Hello Madam , would you like to have this piece of chocolate ?

Sirica : Did you just say Chocolate ?

Magolor : Yes , Without Nuts .

Sirica : Chocolate , CHOCOLATE , CHOCOLATE , CHOCOLATE !

( Chases Marx and Magolor , and Grabs Chocolate . )

Sirica : Finally ,( Eats piece of Chocolate . ) EWWW , This isn't a KitKat , It's a Milkyway , Marx You Owe Me Money !

Marx : We don't have any Money .

( Sirica takes out Blaster . )

Marx : HEHeheh , RUN !

( Marx and Magolor run as fast as they can . )

White Kirby : Knuckle Joe , Prepare to get slapped !

( Knuckle joe gets slapped with a fish . )

Knuckle Joe : ow , what was that for ?

White Kirby : No Reason .

Gooey : Kirby go eat a snail , that is not Escargoon .

Kirby : ( Eats Random Snail , becomes Snail Kirby .)

Kirby : Behold , now I have the powers of being slow .

Escargoon : Well now I'm offended .

Me : and that's all for now , but first two important things , One please say in you reviews , if I should keep to Script writing ,or not , I would make a poll , but I have something else planned also this will have infrequent updates , because I want to focus on Switch and Mace , my two stories . Anyways Goodbye

From Skpfan


End file.
